User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 19
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14, Archive 15, Archive 16, Archive 17, Archive 18 Re: Colourful Tabs Thank You, It does Help a lot Smoke Stack 06:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Smoke Stack Spam ugh That Final44 guy is spaming again I don't think he'll stop :/ Fusspot 10:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot Thomas answers wikia The Thomas answer wikia allows me to answer whatever question, but what happened to the 'ask a question' feature? Countdown The countdown is up! I finally remembered to write Wikia and got some help. :) ZEM talk to me! 15:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:New logo Yes, it is supposed to, but I am just using that one Callum made as a temporary one while I work on the Beta design. I will have all three in the Beta one. ZEM talk to me! 21:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fonts here they are http://www.sendspace.com/file/1do0tu TEngine 16:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dates Thomasfan, Could you please tell me what date The Great Discovery was released on. You could possibly add the info to The Great Discovery page. Smoke Stack 17:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Promotional Photos Should i cut the Thomas & Friends logo off some of them? MIR Screenshots Hey Thomasfan, what should I name my Misty Island Rescue screenshots when I upload them? ZEM talk to me! 00:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK, that's what I thought, and what I would've named them anyway. I will be uploading them soon. There are 208 screenshots total. (I know, that is 52 more than I said), but anyway, every character, location and plot point has been recorded for the wiki! LOL, I think that they will make the articles better though. When I upload them, I will upload them as "File:MistyIslandRescue_1" and so on (as that is what they're already named), but then I will move them to "File:MistyIslandRescue1" and so on. By the way, for the screenshots we already have, should they be renamed? Like "File:MistyIslandRescueTrailer1.1" and "File:MistyIslandRescueClip1.1" etc. do you think that sounds good? ZEM talk to me! 00:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I totally forgot about renaming them when you upload! I'll do that. OK, sounds good. Most of what we got already will be replaced, but not all. I'll start uploading sometime. I will also be protecting the images, adding copyright info and categorizing them too. I plan on doing this for CAE, TGD and HOTR as well. And of course, DOTD when it comes out too! :D ZEM talk to me! 00:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing Just a quick question, how do I get those square bullet points when I'm adding something to a page? Coronis 07:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dates Ok, thanks. I understand Smoke Stack craft and cakes My son got new DVD's and the name of the Thomas movie is thomas & the runaway kite I am looking for the instructions for making thomas box train.I would love to get them.and also the cake I would love to get the instructions for the thomas cakes on the movie of Splish,splash,splosh!Please help me!!! Messages I got your messages on the forum, and I was wondering about the one thing you said... You said that notice saying you have messages is at the bottom of the page... Is it at the bottom of the page or the bottom of the screen? Because mine is just at the bottom of the screen all the time and is easy to see. ZEM talk to me! 20:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the templates have been acting like that for me since I started testing. I've already reported to Wikia. ZEM talk to me! 20:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::As for the other problems you are having, if they're not gone by tonight, I will see about reporting them for you. The messages notice shouldn't be going to the bottom. ZEM talk to me! 20:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::No, that's not the way it is supposed to be. It is working correctly for me. ZEM talk to me! 21:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It is working for me... That is strange. ZEM talk to me! 02:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... That may be the problem. Maybe... I really don't know. Would you mind listing all the problems your having in a PM on the Thomas Forum please? Thanks! ZEM talk to me! 04:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Express Episodes now revealed, its a bit of a Downer i say, but as it is for Christmas i'm still going for it. http://www.bbfc.co.uk/AVV273687 TEngine 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you consider adding me to your firends list? :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 00:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sound good! Thanks! :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thomasfan Can I keep that Duck & Lady HO Photo on my Wikia account please? Its Thomas related. Plus can I be added to your best friends list? :) Please. Also Can I keep my Serria Railway 4-6-0 #3 photo on my wikia account too. Its to show you what engine I would like to be as a Thomas character. :( :)Duck & Lady Fan 23:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC)